The present invention relates generally to the waterproofing of a construction surface, and more particularly to a process of waterproofing a construction surface under construction and a slit of the construction surface in use.
With reference to FIGS. 1 to FIG. 4, the conventional methods for constructing a horizontal surface 10 and a vertical surface 10xe2x80x2 of a structure of cement concrete are described hereinafter.
As shown in FIG. 1, a horizontal reinforced screen support 12 is mounted on a horizontal molding plate 11. Thereafter, The horizontal molding plate 11 is filled with an appropriate thickness of a cement concrete 13, as shown in FIG. 2. As the cement concrete 13 is dry, the molding plate 11 is removed, thereby resulting in formation of the horizontal surface 10.
As shown in FIG. 3, a vertical reinforced screen support 14 is mounted on the horizontal surface 10 for building the vertical surface 10xe2x80x2. A vertical molding plate 11xe2x80x2 is mounted on each of two sides of the vertical reinforced screen support 14. Thereafter, the cement concrete 13 is poured into the space located between the two vertical molding plates 11xe2x80x2, as shown in FIG. 4. Upon completion of the drying and the hardening of the cement concrete 13, the two vertical molding plates 11xe2x80x2 are removed, thereby resulting in formation of the vertical surface 10xe2x80x2.
As described above, the horizontal surface 10 and the vertical surface 10xe2x80x2 are not built simultaneously. As a result, a slit 15 is apt to form at the juncture between the horizontal surface 10 and the vertical surface 10xe2x80x2, as shown in FIG. 5. In light of the slit 15, the horizontal surface 10 and the vertical surface 10, are not waterproof. In addition, a surface crack 16 is often formed on the surface of the cement concrete after the cement concrete is dried and hardened. The formation of the surface crack 16 is often brought about by an incident in which a vibration takes place during the construction, or by an incident in which the cement is mixed with an inaccurate amount of water by the construction worker. The water may find its way into the structure via the surface crack 16. Moreover, a plurality of cavities 17 may be formed in the process of removing the molding plates 11 and 11xe2x80x2, as shown in FIG. 5.
As shown in FIG. 6, the cement concrete 13 and the horizontal reinforced screen support 12 are different in nature such that they expand and contract differently in response to the changes in climatic elements, thereby resulting in formation of an interstice 18 between the horizontal reinforced screen support 12 and the cement concrete 13. It is likely that the horizontal surface 10 may contain water pipe, has pipe, ventilation pipe of septic tank, conductor of lightning arrester, etc., and that a gap 19 may be formed between the cement concrete 13 and these pipes P. The water may find its way into the structure via the gap 19.
As long as the slit 15, the surface crack 16, the interstice 18, and the gap 19 remain, the surface of the concrete is subject to weathering. The reinforced structures are also subject to corrosion. As a result, the service life span of the structure is seriously undermined.
With reference to FIGS. 7 to FIG. 9, the conventional method for waterproofing a cement concrete surface 20 is described hereinafter.
As shown in FIG. 7, the surface of the cement concrete surface 20 is paved with a mixture layer 21 which is formed of cement, sand and water. The surface of the mixture layer 21 is then paved with a waterproof material R, as shown in FIG. 8. The waterproof material R has a tensile strength, a tear strength, and an expansibility. The waterproof material may be a polymer material, a waterproof blanket, a waterproof board, an oiled felt, a polyvinyl chloride film, etc. In other words, the surface of the mixture layer 21 is paved with a waterproof layer 22.
As shown in FIG. 9, the surface of the waterproof layer 22 is paved with a surface layer 23 which is formed of a mortar and a plurality of bricks.
The waterproof layer 22 serves to prevent the water from finding its way into the structure. In light of the mixture layer 21 and the cement concrete surface 20 being different from each other in terms of expansion coefficient, the mixture layer 21 is apt to separate from the cement concrete surface 20, thereby resulting in formation of a gap 24 between the mixture layer 21 and the cement concrete surface 20, as shown in FIG. 10. In addition, the cement concrete surface 20 is subject to displacement in the course of expansion and contraction, thereby resulting in formation of a reflection crock 211 in the mixture layer 21. In addition, the waterproof material R of the waterproof layer 22 and the mixture layer 21 are made of different materials and are therefore different from each other in heat expansion coefficient. As a result, the waterproof material R of the waterproof layer 22 is apt to become separated from the mixture layer 21, thereby resulting in formation of a peeled-off area xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d at the wall corners. A slit 24 is thus formed between the cement concrete surface 20 and the mixture layer 21. Such a conventional method as described above is not cost-effective at best in view of the fact that the waterproof layer 22 must be replaced with new one every three or five years.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a process for waterproofing a construction surface and a slit of the construction surface. The process involves a first step in which the construction surface is dried by heating such that the capillary pores of the construction surface and the slit are opened up to facilitate the permeating of a synthetic asphalt into the capillary pores. Upon completion of the cooling process, the synthetic asphalt is securely implanted in the capillary pores of the construction surface and the slit of the construction surface. As a result, the construction surface is provided with a soft interface which is formed of the synthetic asphalt and is securely anchored to the construction surface. The soft interface is not apt to peel off from the construction surface and is effective in preventing the water from finding its way into the structure via the construction surface. In addition, the soft interface provides the construction surface with protection against weathering.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a process for waterproofing a construction surface and a slit of the construction surface. The process involves the formation of a soft interface on the construction surface. The soft interface is formed of a synthetic asphalt and is intended to replace the mixture layer of the conventional process. The surface of the soft interface of the present invention may be paved with a synthetic turf, road bricks, insulation bricks, landscape pebbles, etc.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a process for waterproofing a construction surface and a slit of the construction surface. The process of the present invention involves the forming of a soft interface, on which a plurality of waterproof layers are paved.